The Furry Frights of Freddy Fazbear
by SonicInfinity
Summary: Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby decide to hide out inside the mysterious Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria for the night, but things hit a dark turn when the restaurant's signature animatronics come to life, and the ducks must brave the night until the crack of dawn, or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

"You'll never catch me, Webby!" said Louie Duck as he sprinted down the hall of McDuck Manor. He carried the purple flag down the staircase where he witnessed his brother, Dewey, waiting for him.

"Hurry!" said Dewey. "She's right behind you!" Louie continued to run for it until he felt himself being tackled to the floor by a swift force. Groaning, his face being forcibly buried into the carpet, he didn't even have to look to see who his attacker was.

"You can't escape me!" said Webby Vanderquack, as she triumphantly plucked the flag from Louie's hand. "You want our flag, you're gonna have to try harder than that!"

"I did," said Louie, not sounding even a little panicked. "That's why I swapped the flag with Launchpad's underwear."

"Wait, what?" said Webby, until she actually looked at the flag. It was covered in stitches, had "Launchpad McQuack" embroidered on the butt, and also smelled like a small family of skunks crawled into it and died. "Ew, gross!" she said, flinging it halfway across the room.

She pressed harder onto Louie's body and demanded, "Where's the real flag, huh?" Louie groaned under her weight. He knew Webby was only playing, but she didn't need to break their ribs every time the play a game.

"Who cares?" came the voice of Louie's other brother Huey. He emerged from the TV room to show off a green flag. "I just found their lousy flag, Webs!"

"Awesome!" said Webby with glee, looking in Huey's direction. Louie decided to take this opportunity to fling Webby off his back, stand up, and yell to Dewey, "Catch that duck! Our base depends on it!"

Dewey nodded and streaked off after his red-clothed brother, who ran back up the stairs to his and Webby's base. Webby, meanwhile, tried to corner the green-clothed duck before he reached his and Dewey's base, and demanded once again, "Where's my flag?"

"I've hidden it somewhere you'll never find it!" Louie gloated.

Webby paused for a second before saying, "You never nabbed it to begin with, did you?"

"Uhh," said Louie, before running up the stairs to join his blue-clothed brother. Webby just rolled her eyes and chased after him.

The two caught up with Dewey and Huey, who were on the floor struggling with each other, until the green flag fell out of Huey's hand. Noticing this, Louie and Webby both began diving on top of it, struggling to claim it for themselves. Eventually, they got caught in a tug of war, attempting to pull it away from each other.

"Gimme that flag!" said Louie.

"If you say so!" Webby smirked, before letting go, causing Louie to stumble back and crash into a small column supporting a vase. The intense struggle ceased when the four ducklings looked up at the vase wobbling on the top of the column, before falling to the ground and making a loud SMASH!

"Well, that's no good,"said Louie, before turning to face the others. "All in favor of blaming Launchpad?"

However, his brothers and Webby all held frozen looks of terror on their faces. Louie turned around and immediately found out why when he said Mrs. Beakley standing right behind them, practically emitting flames from her nostrils.

"Family meeting," she seethed. "NOW."

* * *

"Okay, kids, I think we need to make a few things in this house clear," said Scrooge McDuck, who paced in front of his great nephews and Webby, who were sitting on the couch, with a cloud of anxiety. "When you play your games, try to avoid touching the valuables. Also no touching Launchpad's underwear for flags, because then I'm stuck smelling his foul stench all day long."

"Is that really all you have to say?" said Beakley. "I told you a thousand times, those kids need to play outside."

"Beakley, please," said Scrooge, turning to face his housekeeper. "If we keep telling them what to do, they're bound to rebel."

"And why do you say that?"

"You're the one who kept your granddaughter cooped up in this mansion for the first eleven years of her life. Look how well that turned out for her. She clearly wants freedom. The kind you would never give her. The kind Donald never gave the boys."

"Excuse me!?" seethed Beakley. "Are you attacking the way I take care of Webby? I'll have you know I kept her cooped up because being around someone like you, Mr. McDuck, can lead her into dangerous situations."

"Hasn't she proven she can take care of herself by now, Mrs. Beakley?" Scrooge battled back.

"That's not the point!" said Beakley. "The point is these kids and their reckless games keep destroying the mansion. I have to clean up after them, and, in case you forgot, the money comes out of your pocket."

"Ah, the really good stuff I care about is in the garage," Scrooge said. "As long as they don't unleash another curse on the household, I don't mind their games."

The kids on the couch began to wonder if the adults in the room were even talking to them anymore. A few words between the elderly later, Scrooge faced the children again, and said, "Kids, I'm afraid you're kicked out for the time being. Beakley and I need to have a long talk."

"Well, where are we gonna go?" said Huey.

"Ooh! Funzo's Funzone!" said Louie. "That place is the bomb!"

"Sorry, kids," said Scrooge. "But that place has been closed for renovations for a few weeks."

"Drat," said Huey. "Now what?"

Dewey pondered what they could possibly do outside the mansion, until his eyes suddenly saw an old newspaper on the coffee table. He picked it up and saw the main story on the front, and it gave him an idea.

"Hey, guys, look at this," he said. Everyone leaned over his shoulder to see the article with a large, brown, animatronic bear smiling on the cover. "'After years of preparation, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is ready for its grand reopening. The characters of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and even Foxy the Pirate Fox are ready to dazzle children yet again with their songs, food and love for kids."

"Well, there you go," said Scrooge. "That place sounds like fun."

Huey, however, looked at the article with distaste. The animatronic bear in the picture looked creepy to him, as if it was smiling in a way to communicate that he had an itch to spook someone.

"I don't know, Dewey," he said. "Doesn't sound so family friendly."

"You kidding!" said Louie, snatching the newspaper and waving it wildly in his brother's face. "Free entertainment and pizza galore! Who says no to that!?"

"I'm down," said Webby. Huey rolled his eyes and reluctantly said, "Whatever, let's head out then."

"Oh, no!" said Beakley. "The last time you kids left the house unsupervised, the Beagle Boys tried to hold you for ransom. You are not going anywhere without an adult!"

Suddenly, the boys' uncle, Donald Duck, entered the room, scratching himself and saying, "Hey, guys, anyone seen my conditioner? I wanna keep my feathers looking silky and smooth."

Scrooge suddenly got a grin on his face and walked up to his nephew and said, "Donald! How's my favorite nephew in the world doing?"  
Donald, however, was immediately suspicious and said, "What do you need from me now?"

Scrooge paused for a second before saying, "Okay, Beakley wants the kids out of the house for a while, and they all want to go to this 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria', and they need someone to take them."

"Why not Launchpad?" Donald suggested.

"He's got the day off. Come on!" said Scrooge. Donald looked at his uncle with distaste before turning to the couch to see the pleading eyes of his nephews and Webby/.

Finally, he rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. But I still want my conditioner, and you need to pay for the bus fares."

"Your conditioner's in the shower," said Scrooge before turning to Beakley. "Beakley, do you mind?"

Beakley rolled her eyes before reaching into her pocket and dropping some dollar bills into Donald's hand.

"All right then, kids," said Donald. "We leave as soon as I finish my shower."

"Yay!" said all the kids except for Huey, and the four duckling ran out the door, with Donald walking towards the stairs. However, Beakley picked up the newspaper ad, and felt a sense of unease come over her and the creepy bear smiled at her.

 **Sorry if this intro sounds too similar to the "Funzo's Funzone" episode, but trust me, once the ducks step foot in that evil establishment, that will be where the similarities end. So, all rights to Ducktales belong to Disney Comics and Disney XD, and Five Nights at Freddy's belong to Scott Cawthon.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, here we are," said Donald as he pulled up the car to the restaurant. It was a building made entirely of brick, and had a sign showing off Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, and Chica singing on top over the words, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"'Bout time!" said Louie, hopping out of the car. "Let's get our pizza on!"

Entering the establishment, the five ducks saw various employees wearing Freddy Fazbear masks carrying platters of pizzas and milkshakes towards the tables of anxiously waiting children, though the parents at the table had their heads in their palms (wings?), looking thoroughly bored.

Donald, Webby, and the triplets sat at a table, and one of the waiters approached them. "Hello," he said in a practically monotone voice. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike. Can I take your order?"

"Are you okay?" said Dewey.

"Yeah," said Webby. "At a 'magical place', I'd think you'd have more enthusiasm.

"You think this job is fun?" the waiter groaned. "This mask is hot and it squeezes my head."

"Now, I know that's not the attitude we carry here at Freddy Fazbear's, right, Richard?" Everyone turned their heads and Huey and Dewey in particular mentally groaned as they saw none other than Mark Beaks walking up to the table.

"Let's try that again, Rich, with the spirit of Freddy Fazbear's, eh?" said Beaks.

The waiter, apparently named Richard, rolled his eyes, put on an incredibly strained smile, and said, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike. Can I take your order?"

Beaks shrugged, "Eh, close enough."

Donald just shrugged and said, "Can we get one, large, pepperoni and and sausage pizza, four Pep sodas for the kids, and a water for me?"

Richard wrote the order down and said, "Coming right up," before walking away.

Dewey turned to face Beaks and said, "I'm sorry, I gotta say it, why are _you_ here?"

"Simple," said Mark, "I own Freddy Fazbear's now. I heard about the place from years ago, and I decided to buy me a franchise package to become a franchisee."

"Classic Beaks," Huey deadpanned. "Piggybacking off of someone else's work to fatten your own wallet."

"I don't know what you mean," Beaks shrugged.

"And what about you stealing Gyro's design for Li'l Bulb?" said Dewey.

"And Huey and Dewey told us all about how Project Ta-Da was a hoax," said Webby.

"I assure you, as the new owner of this restaurant, spawned off by our good friends, Fazbear Entertainment, I am dedicated to fixing up this old dump to provide only the highest quality of entertainment value," Beaks declared. He turned around and walked back to his office.

"Like any good can come out of this doofus," Dewey groaned.

"Never mind him, kids," said Donald, before handing them some quarter rolls. "Why don't you go get some tokens and play some games while I wait for our food?"

"Sounds great," said Louie. "Dibs on the basketball toss!"

* * *

"UGH!" groaned Louie, standing in front of the basketball machine. He had been tossing so many balls at the hoop, but not a single one had made it.

"You doing okay, Louie?" said Webby, walking up to the green-clothed duck.

"Mark my words, Webby," said Louie, tightly clutching the ball in his grip. "I will make a basket, I will!"

He tossed the ball, and miraculously, it finally landed on the hoop, slowly sinking into the center.

"Yes!" said Louie, throwing his fists (wings?) in the air. However, in his moment of triumph, the entire hoop collapsed. And was then followed by the entire machine.

Louie and Webby looked on in shock, as Mark Beaks strolled by on his two-wheeled scooter. As he saw the machine's remains, he said, "Aw man, again?" He rolled off, shouting, "Hey, Greg, is there any duck tape left?"

* * *

Huey and Dewey were attempting to play air hockey on a white-topped table blowing air currents. Huey was currently in the lead, but Dewey could still make another goal. As Louie and Webby walked up to watch, Dewey got a determined look on his face, and just as Huey launched the puck towards him, Dewey slammed his striker against it. However, the currents emitting from the table suddenly got too strong, sending the puck flying off the table, causing it to whack Donald in the back of the head from across the room. Donald quickly turned around, seething with rage, and the ducklings quickly ran away from the table.

They then saw Mark Beaks again, and Webby pulled on his shirt to say, "Mr. Beaks, I think your air hockey table has some _kinks_. The puck went flying off the table."

Beaks just shrugged and pointed, "Shoulda read the sign." The duckling looked over to where Beaks was pointing and saw a sign that said, "Warning: The Puck May Go Flying Off The Table."

* * *

Louie and Dewey walked up to a stage behind curtains called "Pirate's Cove". "Is this where one of the animatronics lives?" said Louie.

"I think he's called, Foxy the Pirate Fox?" said Dewey. The two decided to walk up to the curtains and pull them apart. Inside, they saw a fox-like animatronic, who was wearing an eye patch and had a hook for a hand. However, he seemed to be deteriorating, exposing bits and pieces of his metal endoskeleton under the furry fabric.

"Uh, hello?" Dewey called out.

The robot fox suddenly came to life, saying, "Ahoy, mateys! You may call me Foxy the Pirate Fox, the greatest plunderer to ever sail the seven seas! Join as we set sail for adventure, claiming treasures to wonderful for words!"

"Why doesn't he come out?" said Louie.

"Ah! Kids! Get away from that corner!" called out a voice. The two ducklings looked to the left and saw an employee coming at them, grabbing their shirts and dragging them back.

"Ow! Take it easy!" said Louie.

"Can't you read that sign?" said the employee, pointing to a sign that said "Out of Order". "Foxy has been out of order for a week now."

"I don't understand," said Dewey. "A newspaper article we read this morning said Foxy was working as well as the other animatronics."

"Well, that article was clearly from weeks ago," said the employee. "Let's just say that recently, there was a little... accident... with Foxy here."

"What accident?" said Dewey.

"Harry, Harry," said an approaching Mark Beaks. "If these boys want to see Foxy, why stop them? They came for a quality experience."

The employee, apparently named Harry, said, "Mr. Beaks, seriously, I want to vote for getting rid of this thing! In fact, we need to get rid of all the robots!"

"Why would we do that?" said Beaks. "Fazbear Entertainment sold their old animatronics to me for so cheap!"

"And they smell terrible, _and_ attack our employees and customers," Harry shot back.

"Harry, trust me," said Beaks, "there's no need to get riled up about a bunch of old, smelly robots."

"I think now's a good time to tell you that we are up to our bills in lawsuits!" said Harry. "People get maimed, the equipment clearly isn't safe for kids, and do I even need to bring up-" Harry paused as he leaned in close to Beaks and whispered, "the night guards?"

"Well, Harry, if you really feel that way, you're fired!" said Mark.

"WHAT!" said Harry.

"I've been meaning to fire since you walked in with that foul odor of yours," said Mark as he walked away.

"That odor comes from this stupid mask you make me wear!" shot back Harry. "But fine, freedom at last!" He yanked the Freddy Fazbear head off his head and threw it in the trash.

"You guys have lawsuits?" said Louie, sounding concerned.

"Trust me, kid," said Harry, "if you ever have a choice between Mark Beaks and a murderer as your boss, choose the murderer, because I guarantee _he_ will take less lives. Mark my words, this place will get shut down in just a few more weeks if Mark keeps acting this way."

As Harry walked away, Dewey and Louie shared concerned looks until they heard Donald's voice calling out, "Boys! Webby! The pizza's here!"

* * *

As the five ducks sat around a table, they attempted to enjoy their pizza, but Louie continued to complain it tasted like cardboard.

"Honestly, it's like they didn't even try!" Louie complained.

"Attention, kids!" said a voice over the loudspeaker. "Turn your attention to the center stage, 'cause it's time for the Freddy Show!"

All the restaurant patrons looked over to the stage as the curtains opened up, showing Freddy Fazbear holding a microphone, Bonnie the Bunny on the guitar, and Chica the Chicken on the keyboard. "Hello, there, kiddies!" said Freddy. "Who's ready for some fun?"

The three robots began singing a long, annoying, kiddie song that made Louie stuff napkins in his ears to drown them out. Huey couldn't help but notice just how creepy the band was.

"Eh, I gotta go to the bathroom," said Webby. She stood up from her chair and walked off to the restrooms.

* * *

As Webby left the girl's room, she couldn't help but notice a pair of ducklings slightly taller than her running past her. She looked over and couldn't help but notice they were headed for the parts and services closet. Curious, she decided to follow them.

Eventually, she snuck under some tarp to enter the parts and services room, where she saw the two ducklings overlooking a golden suit that looked just like Freddy.

"So this is one of those spring-locked suits?" said one kid.

"You bet," said the other. "Hey, I dare you to try putting it on."

"Forget it, do you have the smallest idea off how dangerous these things are?"

Webby decided to move forward and call out, "I'm pretty sure you guys aren't supposed to be back here!"

The two kids turned around and said, "Then neither are you, kid!"

"Seriously, why are you two here?" Webby asked.

"We wanted to see if the rumors were true!" said one of the kids.

"What rumors?" Webby said.

"Didn't you hear about the killings?" said the other kid. "They say some dude in a costume lured five kids back here to murder them!"

"Then the staff decided to hide the bodies in the robot suits so no one would ever know."

Webby took a step back, feeling uneased now, before saying, "Th-that's not true."

"Oh, it is," said one of the kids. "Do you know how many people have gone missing in these restaurants? Every time they have a security guard, he disappears before he even finishes his first week. This is a house of death!"

"Things get very strange around here once the sun goes down, though," said the other kid.

"How so?" challenged Webby.

Before her question could be answered, another employee came under the tarp and said, "You kids can't be back here. There's a lot of dangerous equipment here." He grabbed the kids by their shirt and pulled them out.

* * *

As Webby went over to Donald and the boys, she saw they were already about to leave.

"Oh good, Webby, you're here," said Huey. "We're leaving. We can't take another bit of this stuff."

As they followed Donald out the door, Webby told the boys about her experience in the parts and services room.

"So what? There are dead bodies of children hidden in the establishment, and the staff won't let anyone find them?"said Huey skeptically.

"This is great!" said Louie. When everyone gave him an odd look, he lowered his voice so Donald wouldn't hear him, and said, "That means _we_ should take a look at all this! I bet _we_ could find the bodies!"

"Okay, I cannot even begin to describe how horrible of an idea that is," stated Huey. "For starters, Uncle Donald, Beakley, and Scrooge would never let us try this!"

"Which is why we don't tell them," said Louie.

"The staff isn't going to let us just rummage around!" said Huey.

"Okay, then what say we sneak in after closing?" suggested Louie. "We can hid in the ballpit until everyone leaves."

"Wha-" stuttered Huey until he turned to his blue-clothed brother. "Dewey, back me up here!"

"Actually," said Dewey, "I'm into this. We solve mysteries every day! We solve this one, everyone's gonna love it!"

"Webby?" Huey practically begged.

"I'm kinda torn," admitted Webby. "I wish I could solve this mystery, but is it worth it?"

"The answer is no!" insisted Huey. "No, it isn't worth it!"

"Then again, we _could_ stop more of these killings if we knew the reason why..." mulled Webby. "You know what? We have to do this! For the sake of Duckberg!"

"Seriously!?" said Huey. As they loaded themselves into the car with Donald, he added, "How do you even plan on getting to back to the restaurant?"

"I got a plan," said Louie. He pulled out his phone and sent a text, saying "Launchpad, I need a favor."


	3. Chapter 3

Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby ran past Scrooge, who was sitting in the living room trying to read a newspaper. The old duck suddenly turned his head and said, "Hold it, where do you think you kids are going?"

"Relax, Scroogey," said Louie smoothly. "We're just gonna run over to the library with Launchpad."

"What for?" Scrooge raised an eyebrow.

"To read up on our history of course," said Louie. "After all, how else are we going to be prepared for our next big adventure? We gotta do our homework first."

Scrooge just rolled his eyes and decided to look back at the newspaper. "Fine, just don't stay out past midnight. You know Beakley's rules."

"Suuure," said Louie, as he and the other three ducklings walked out the door. Outside, they saw Launchpad sitting in the limo, waving them over.

"Is everyone ready to go?" he said.

"You bet," said Louie. "Thanks again for the ride, Launchpad."

"You kidding?" said Launchpad as he turned the key in the ignition. "I remember the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The food was great, the games were fun, but the best part was always the animatronic band. Chica was always my favorite."

"Well, things have definitely gone downhill since Mark Beaks took over," Dewey said.

"I know, right?" said Launchpad, as he pulled the limo outside the driveway and set it out on the road. "I wish they never closed down the old one."

"I don't get it," said Webby. "Why _did_ they close the old location?"

"Incidents were getting pretty bad," Launchpad explained. "First, kids started going missing, then there was something with those springlocked suits. They say they impaled the people who wore them. And then there was the Bite of '87."

"The what?" said Dewey.

"The Bite of '87," Launchpad continued. "It was back when the animatronics were allowed to run freely around the restaurant. One day, a customer got too close to Foxy, and the bot just lashed out at him. It's amazing the body can live without the frontal lobe."

As Launchpad continued his tale, Huey felt his stomach slowly sink into the pit of his body. "Anyway, ever since then, the robots were no longer allowed to roam freely. After that, they just started smelling oozing gross liquids, so the health department shut 'em down. Hopefully this new Freddy's doesn't have the same problems, though."

Huey buried his face into his hands (wings?) and moaned, "Why did I let you all talk me into this?"

"Because who else can keep us out of trouble?" said Louie.

"No worries, Hue man," said Launchpad. "I know Mark Beaks isn't exactly an honest businessman, but even he wouldn't ignore employee and customer safety laws."

* * *

"Looks like the place is clear. Go ahead and lock up."

"But where's Mr. Beaks? I never saw him leave."

"He's probably taking another selfie with Bonnie again. He's got a key. He'll get out here before midnight."

"He better."

As the two employees left the restaurant, locking the door behind them, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Launchpad all emerged from the ballpit. Launchpad pulled a few colorful balls out of his shirt, saying, "That's the quietest I've ever been in my life."

As the ducks emerged from the ballpit, Dewey looked over at a nearby digital clock on the wall, and learned that it was now 11:30.

"Alright, guys," he said. "If we wanna find bodies, we need to do it fast. Otherwise, Scrooge and co. are gonna come looking for us."

"Then let's start in the parts and service area," suggested Webby.

* * *

In the parts and services room, the group decided to reexamine the golden Freddy suit. Webby prodded it, lifted up the mask, but she couldn't find anything interesting.

"Is this one of those springlocked suits?" said Dewey.

"Yeah," answered Launchpad. "They were designed to be used as both animatronics and suits."

Huey found a slip of paper on the floor. Picking it up, he read off of it, "How to safely operate the springlocked suits: Place the hand crank on the proper slot, and slowly crank to compress all important animatronic parts into sides. Then carefully climb into suit. Warning! Please avoid getting the compression devices wet, as moistness may loosen the springlocks, causing them to come loose and possibly crush you."

"Well, that's encouraging," said Webby. She looked inside the animatronic suit, but found no animatronic devices inside. "I don't get it," she said, "it's totally empty. And they removed the animatronic skeleton in this thing."

Louie was looking around himself, until he spotted a shadowy figure moving around in the dark outside. "Hey guys, someone's here!" he said. He ran off after the figure, his siblings, Webby, and Launchpad running after him.

"Louie, hang on a second!" said Huey, running much faster than the rest of the party. Dewey, Webby, and Launchpad eventually fell too far behind, eventually giving up.

"You know, ordinarily, splitting up in a spooky location rarely ends well," said Launchpad.

"Hey, guys, look!" said Dewey, pointing at a nearby door. The three ducks went inside, and found it to be some kind of security office. There was a desk up front, with a fan, a Freddy plushie, and Freddy Fazbear-themed coffee cup on it, and a worn-out leather couch on the other end. The room had two windows and two openings on each side.

"A bit of a fixer-upper," said Webby, as they all walked inside. She noticed two buttons on the side of the doorway, labeled "Lights" and "Door". Curious, she pushed the "Lights" button, and the lighting outside the hallway turned bright. She pressed the "Door" button, and suddenly, and metal door slammed down in the doorway.

"Metal doors?" said Webby. "Why would they need those?"

Dewey noticed a small laptop on the desk, and opened it up and turned it on. He noticed a small map in the corner, and was given an image of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica on the stage, not moving. He decided this was a security camera feed, so he pushed the left and right buttons on the keypad, moving between cameras, until he saw one that showed him the front of the building.

"Hey, fellas," he said, "I see Huey and Louie."

* * *

"Louie, slow down!" said Huey. He finally caught up to his brother, who was wandering around the dining area.

"I don't get it!" said Louie. "Where did that guy go?"

"Louie, a basic tip for you," said Huey, "never run off after something that could easily be dangerous!"

"But I'm serious!" said Louie. "I saw someone walking around."

"Louie, this whole thing was a bad idea," said Huey, pointing at the clock. "Look, it's already 11:55! Uncle Donald's gonna be wondering where we are. We need to leave _now_!"

Suddenly, the two duckling heard a buzzing above them, and heard a voice saying, "Hello, hello, testing?"

"Is that Launchpad?" said Louie.

* * *

"Hello, can you guys hear me?" said Launchpad, speaking into a microphone connected to the restaurant's PA system.

"They can't respond to us, Launchpad," Dewey reminded.

"Hey, guys?" said Webby, noticing a number of messages on the desk phone. "Why would there be so many messages on the phone?"

Out of curiosity, she pressed the "Play Messages" buttons, and the voice of a young man began to speak. "Hello?" it said. "Hello, hello? Well, uh, if you're hearing this, then chances are, you've made a very poor career choice."

Dewey, Launchpad, and Webby all cocked their heads as the voice continued. "Well, anyway, you have been hired as the night watchman here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I actually worked in that office before you. I'm wrapping up my last week now as a matter of fact. First I have an introductory thing to read from the company, it's kind of a legal thing. 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment takes no responsibility to damage to property or person. Upon realizing that damage or death has occurred, a missing person's report will be filed and an investigation will soon follow, in about 90 days or until property has been thoroughly bleached and the carpets have been replaced... Blah, blah, blah, now that might sound bad, but trust me, things will only get worse."

Disturbed by the message, Launchpad decided to move the microphone closer to the phone's speaker, so that Huey and Louie could hear it.

* * *

In the dining area, Huey and Louie began to hear the phone message over the PA system. "Now our animatronic friends on stage there, they get a little quirky at night, don't they? But hey? If I was forced to sing those same stupid songs for thirty years and I never got a bath? No, I'd get cranky at night too. But the thing is, they're left in some kind of free-roaming program at night. Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long? They used to be allowed to walk around during daytime hours, too, at least until the Bite of '87. Yeah, it's amazing that the body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

"Anyway, the real risk to you here as the night guard, is that there seems to be a glitch in the animatronics' A.I.s, in that, if they see you after hours, they might mistake you for a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, they might try to, um, forcefully stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear suit. That, of course, wouldn't be so bad, if the suit wasn't lined with so many crossbeams and wires, so you can imagine how being forced into one of those could cause a bit of discomfort, and, uh, _death_. Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze, I'll talk to you tomorrow, so just check the cameras to keep track of the robots, and if you feel like they're getting close, close the doors on the sides. But don't use the cameras, security lighting, or doors for too long. You have limited power, you do _not_ want to run out. Okay, good night."

Huey and Louie froze in place before Huey grabbed his green-clothed brother by the shoulders and shook him, "That's it! We gotta go _now_!"

Suddenly, a giant, metal door slammed down in front of the front door, followed by the windows, and even a few air ducts. "Attention!" said a voice on the PA. "It is now 12:00 midnight. This restaurant will be on lockdown until 6:00 A.M., when management arrives in the morning. All power in the building has switched been to auxillary power, which we recommend you conserve during the night. Please make your way to the night shifts now."

* * *

"No, no, this can't be real!" said Dewey. He looked in fear at his brothers on the camera, and then shifted to the stage. "It's gotta be a joke, right?"

Suddenly, as the camera veered closer to the animatronics, something happened that sent chills down the young duck's spine. Freddy Fazbear suddenly jerked his head towards the camera, before gazing at it with a dastardly look.

* * *

In the dining area, Huey and Louie heard their brother's voice over the PA. "Um, guys? If you can hear me, you might wanna run!"

Huey and Louie looked over at the show stage, and could see Freddy slowly walking off the stage towards them.

"RUN!" yelled Huey, grabbing his brother's arm (wing?) and dashing towards the ballpit. The two ducks dove in, and Freddy ended up walking past them.

Carefully peeking out of the balls, Huey said to his brother, "Well, this is just perfect! We're trapped in here with murderous robots until the 6:00 A.M.! What are we supposed to do?"

"Okay, calm down, bro," reassured Louie. "I'm sure we can find Dewey, Webby, and Launchpad. As soon as we do, we can work out a plan."

* * *

"This isn't happening, this isn't real!" Dewey muttered to himself.

"Take it easy, Dewey!" Webby rubbed the blue-clothed duck's shoulder. "Everything will be fine!"

"FINE!" Dewey lashed out. "My brothers are right out there in the open! You call that FINE!?"

"What about me?" said Launchpad. "I've seen a hundred movies like this! And I'm pretty sure that in this scenario, I'm the plucky comic relief who's the first to get picked off by the monster!"

"Alright, relax!" said Webby. "We need to not panic. We just need to survive until six A.M." She peeked at the camera and noticed Bonnie now wandering around the dining area. "We just _have_ to."


	4. Chapter 4

"We've gotta get out of here!" Huey said, rather madly shaking his brother, Louie. "We're gonna get munched, stuffed into teddy bear suits, and then..." he pointed to a sign on the wall that said "5 Days Since Last Incident", "...they're gonna have to update that sign!"

"Will you pull yourself together, man!" Louie said, throwing his brother off of him. He peeked around the arcade machine they were hiding behind, and witnessed Bonnie inspecting each of the tables in the dining area. "I told you we're okay!"

"Can't you call Scrooge or Uncle Donald or somebody?!" said Huey.

"I told you, my phone's already dead," said Louie.

"Well, maybe if you didn't waste all your battery life on looking at meaningless memes!"

"What about the one of the duck that's swimming upside-down and the caption says, 'Bro, Do You Even Duck?'"

Huey raised a finger (feather?) to say something, but then grinned and said, "Okay, that one was hilarious, but still, we don't get out of here, we'll never laugh again!"

"What are you so worked up?" said Louie.

"We are trapped in a pizza restaurant with some murder robot bears and bunny rabbits! I think I'm allowed to be a little tense!"

"For the last time, nothing bad is going to happen!"

Suddenly, the arcade machine was shoved to the side and the two brothers saw Chica the chicken staring back at them. It slowly extended its hand towards them.

"Hey, hey, take it easy," said Louie. "We're brethren, right? Two ducks to another."

At that very second, Chica turned into pure rage and grabbed them by their shirts, then carried them across the dining area. Fortunately, Huey noticed an unfinished pepperoni pizza on a table, so he grabbed it and threw it into Chica's face. The animatronic chicken dropped them to pull the hot cheese out of her face, so Huey and Louie ran off until they hid behind a curtain.

"I think we're safe now," said Louie.

However, as he was looking around their current location, something clicked in his brain. "Uh, Louie? I don't suppose this is... Pirate's Cove?"

Suddenly, they heard mechanical whirring behind them, and turned to face a certain pirate fox behind them.

"Ahoy, mateys! Join me as we set sail for the seven seas! Join me, or ye will walk the plank!"

"YAH!" said Louie and Huey, as they bolted out of the the curtain, Foxy right behind them.

* * *

"We should try guiding those two to the office somehow," Webby suggested.

"They're heading towards the restroom right now," said Dewey.

"Uh, guys?" said Launchpad. "I think we have company!"

He turned on the hallway lights and Dewey and Webby fall back in fear when they saw Bonnie leaning on the window.

"Quick! Someone shut the-" Dewey was cut off when Webby suddenly leapt through the doorway and grabbed onto Bonnie from the back, squeezing harder. Eventually, she just performed a judo flip on the poor unsuspecting robot, who then fled in fear.

Dewey sat there in stunned silence. "Or... that... might... work..."

The ducks all heard some creepy monotone laughter in the distance that sounded eerily like a child's voice.

"Is it 6 am yet?" said Launchpad.

"Close," said Webby. "12:06."

* * *

Huey and Louie ran into the restroom and closed themselves into the stall.

"Is this the girls' restroom?" said Louie.

"WHO CARES!" Huey quietly shrieked.

The two brothers hunkered down for a while, and listened outside. They could hear the creaking mechanical joints of Foxy outside, but eventually they faded away.

"Oh, thank goodness," Huey breathed a sigh of relief. However, as he looked downward, he noticed a pair of bird legs in the neighboring stall. Confused, Huey walked up to the stall and made it into the second one, and was shocked to see-

"Mark Beaks!?" he said in surprise.

"Oh, hey there, kiddo," Beaks said nonchalantly, all while sitting on the toilet. "What brings you to my fine establishment today?"

"Us?" said Louie, joining his brother. "What're _you_ doing here? You know this is the girls' room, right?"

"I know but they ran out of toilet paper in the other room."

"Look we don't mean any trouble, we're actually trying to get out of it," said Huey. "I don't suppose you have a key to this place?"

"I nope, I'm afraid not," Beaks said. "I got locked in here when I fell asleep in my office, but on the bright side, I can probably fire my night manager for this."

"We need to get out of here ASAP!" said Louie.

"No way," said Beaks. "I love this toilet warmer I installed."

"With the money for that, you think he could afford some better robots," Louie whispered to his brother.

"We still need to find Dewey, Webby, and Launchpad," said Huey. "Mr. Beaks, can't you show us how to get to the security office?"

"Pass," said Beaks. "I'm just gonna sit right here on this toilet seat and enjoy the toilet warmer."

Suddenly, Beaks's pocket started vibrating and glowing white. Raising an eyebrow, Louie decided to reach for Beaks's pocket to see what was the matter.

"Whoa, whoa! No touchie!" said Beaks, until he stood up and his phone fell out of his pocket.

"You have your phone with you?" said Huey. "Why wouldn't you call for help?"

"Well, I, erm, I guess I forgot about?" Beaks stammered.

"Who says being a phone addict is a bad thing?" said Louie.

Huey picked up the phone and turned it on. "Looks like we have enough power left for one phone call."

"Now, now, boys, I don't think that's necessary," said Beaks. "I'm sure the police have much better things to do, like, er, get a cat out of a tree, maybe?"

Huey shot daggers at Mark and said, "I'm calling Uncle Donald."

"What! NO!" said Louie, snatching the phone away. "If he finds out that we snuck into this place at night, we'll get grounded."

"Llewellyn, my dear brother, if we do not get some help here, WE'LL BECOME PART OF THE SHOW!" Huey snatched the phone back and dialed in the McDuck Manor number.

* * *

Donald happened to be reading a book on the couch when the phone nearby rang. Confused, he picked it up and held it to his ear. "Hello?" he said.

"Hey, Uncle Donald!" said Louie sweetly on the other end. "I need you to yell at the top of your lungs right now and say 'You boys will be the death of us all.'"

"What? Why?" Donald suddenly glared. "What did you boys do now?!"

"Well, so much for getting the punishment out early," said Louie.

"Uncle Donald, we are doomed!" said Huey. "We snuck into Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria with Webby and Launchpad and now the animatronics are coming to life and they wanna eat us!"

"Excuse me?" said Donald confused. Suddenly, he heard the dial tone. "Boys? _Boys_?" he said. Angrily, he hung up and run upstairs. "Scrooge! Beakley! We gotta go!"

Scrooge got out of the bathroom wearing a towel. "What is it!? I was deep into my money bath!" He hit the side of his head, causing a gold coin to fall out of his other ear.

"What's the matter?" asked the approaching Beakley.

"The boys! Webby! Launchpad! They're locked inside of that Freddy Fazbear's restaurant!" said Donald. "I don't know what's really going on, but I think they're in trouble!"

"That's ridiculous," said Scrooge. "I saw the children out. Louie said they were going to the library."

"Uh, _Louie_ said that?" said Beakley.

Scrooge paused for a second before saying, "Yeah, we need to find them."

* * *

"Well, I think the call got through," said Huey. "The phone's dead now, but I think someone will be on the way soon. In the meantime, let's go find Dewey, Webby and Launchpad." He and Louie walked out of the restroom, but Beaks had a pale face.

"Aw, man," he thought, "Quackton's gonna kill me!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Where the heck are those guys?" said Dewey, frantically searching through the camera system. Eventually, he found the one pointing to the bathrooms, and spied his brothers walking out of the bathrooms with... Mark Beaks? "Is that Mark Beaks?" he said aloud. "What's he doing here?"

Webby walked closer to the monitor and noticed a familiar bunny-shaped figure emerging towards the shadows. "Wait! Is that...?"

Launchpad was walking up to the monitor as well, but he suddenly noticed something strange on the wall. A poster of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica was looking fuzzy, and as Launchpad looked closer, he saw that is seemed to be glitching between regular Freddy, and the Golden Freddy suit they saw backstage.

"Uh, fellas?" he said. However, he was ignored when Webby grabbed the P.A. mic again and yelled out, "Guys! You've got an animatronic bunny on your back!"

* * *

Huey and Louie looked behind them and saw Bonnie creeping up behind them, his joints clanking with every step. Louie and Huey screamed, but Beaks decided to walk closer to the bunny-bot and say, "Yo, Bonnie! I've been meaning to get a selfie with you, you mind, doll?" He pulled out another cell phone, rapped his arms around the robot, and to a picture with an idiotic smile on his face.

"Of course he has another phone," Huey deadpanned. However, Bonnie quickly swatted the phone away and cracked it against the wall.

Louie grabbed Beaks by the arm and said, "Look, man, you wanna live? Then let's cheese it!" Louie dragged Beaks away, and Huey attempted to follow, but he slipped on a cup of soda that had been left lying on the ground. He looked up and and saw the purple rabbit advancing towards him.

"No, please!" he panicked. "I'm to young to die! I didn't even get to see how Game of Loons ends!" But much to his shock, Bonnie merely walked past him, and disappeared down the hall, leaving Huey to look on in shock.

* * *

"Oh, great," said Webby, staring at the screen. "They left Huey behind!"

Launchpad, meanwhile, was distracted by the poster flickering, until suddenly, he heard some soft, demonic, yet childlike laugh behind him. He turned to see the Golden Freddy suit sitting in the chair, twitching and wriggling, until its head lifted up and screamed an unnatural roar. At this Launchpad screamed and fell backwards, yelling, "He's here! He got in!"

Dewey and Webby finally turned around, and saw Launchpad wriggling on the floor, covering his eyes, and muttering to himself. Concerning they walked up beside him and Dewey said, "Launchpad! Launchpad! Stay with us, man!"

"He's here!" cried Launchpad. "Golden Freddy! He's alive, too! He's in the chair!" He muttered these things out loud in between flashes of Golden Freddy's face and regular Freddy's face with veiny, realistic eyes in his mind.

However, Webby and Dewey looked at the chair and could see nothing there. "Launchpad, that chair is empty," said Dewey. "You're tripping or something!"

Suddenly, they heard haunting laughter from right behind them. They turned around and spied Foxy staring at them with steely gaze. "Oh, no you don't!" said Webby, getting into a fighting pose. However, Foxy simply dashed into the room and ran around, much faster than the two ducklings could keep up. Finally, he ran out and Dewey and Webby slowly stood up. However, they quickly realized that Launchpad was no longer with them.

"Oh, no!" said Webby. "That robot must've snatched him! He's gonna stuff him in a suit!"

She ran out the door, with Dewey calling after her, "Webby, wait! We can't just-" He just sighed and ran off after her.

* * *

Shortly after, Louie and Beaks finally arrived in the office. "Whew, the security office," Louie said out loud. "We should be safe here." However, he looked around the room and noticed that Dewey, Webby, and Launchpad were nowhere to be found. "What? Where'd everybody go?"

"So that Launchpad friend of yours," Beaks said, "He's an adult right?"

"Manchild... is more like it, but I guess so?" said Louie. "What for?"

"Well, then the animatronics should leave us alone. Those things hate adults, but they love children like they're supposed to. They'll stay focused on him."

"What?" said Louie. "How do you know that?"

"No reason," said Beaks, as he whipped out another phone. "Hey, good thing I texted that photo I took to this phone before Bonnie smashed it." He quickly snuck the filter "Best Bunnies 4Eva" on it.

"Okay, dude, take it from a fellow phone addict," said Louie. "NOW'S NOT THE TIME!" He snatched the phone right out of Beaks's hands when he two of them heard a noise on the monitors. Curious, they looked at the screen, and saw that something was bashing against the front door.

* * *

The metal doors finally gave way, and through them came Scrooge, Beakley and Donald. "As soon as I get my hands on those kids..." Scrooge mumbled to himself.

However, the noise at the front quickly got the attention of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, who appeared at the front to confront the intruders.

"Are those... the animatronics?" Beakley questioned out loud.

"So the boys were right," said Donald. "The animatronics _are_ alive!"

"Not for long," said Scrooge, rolling up his sleeves and marching up to the robots. "Where are the kids and Launchpad!?"

However, the robots simply glared at him and began running towards the intruders.

"So that's how its gonna be, huh?" Scrooge leaped at the robots while Donald and Beakley got into fighting positions.

* * *

"Sweet!" said Beaks, sitting in the chair. "My money's on the old lady!"

"Are you serious!?" said Louie. "We are still in mortal danger here! Well, at least Scroogey's here." He decided to use Mark's phone to check how much time was left until 6 am, and groaned when he saw it was only 3. However, something else on the phone, labeled "Missed Call" caught his attention. Out of curiosity, he clicked it and found a message that was left for Beaks.

He played it aloud, and it said, "Beaks? _Beaks!?_ Pick up the phone, you lazy loon! For someone who never puts his phone down, you'd think you'd take a phone call! Whatever. This is Quackton and I need to know if you've set up another night guard! Without him to use as fresh meat, the animatronics might find me!"

Mark suddenly turned around with a look of panic on his face. "Uh, kid? Can I have that phone back?"

Louie, however, turned sternly towards Mark and said, "Me thinks you have some explaining to do."

* * *

Huey, in a state of panic, was sprinting down the hall of the restaurant, desperately trying to find his brothers, until all of a sudden, he stopped to catch his breath near a slightly open door. Noticing this, he read the sign on the door, which read "Basement". He stood there staring at it, until the door suddenly fully swung open, and Huey could just barely make out the outline of a tall, shiny girl with pigtails, but she also had roller skates on her feet, and a lobster claw on her right hand.

"A new friend," the figure said aloud. "Father will be so proud." Before, Huey could react, he felt himself being snatched up by the girl's claw, and dragged into the basement.


	6. Chapter 6

Scrooge leaped on top of Freddy, using his cane to choke the robot bear, until Freddy tossed him off. The animatronic bear charged at him, but Scrooge used his cane to slap the bear across the face and knock him to the ground. Freddy suddenly picked up a nearby broom and the two started locking sticks with each other.

"Who's ready to get Fazbear'd!?" Freddy cried.

Donald's head turned completely red, and leaped on top of poor Bonnie, performing a judo flip on the robot rabbit, before throwing it over towards the arcade cabinets. Thinking quickly, Bonnie heaved one of the arcade machines at the ballistic duck, who quickly dodged before locking hands with the bunny.

Beakley was standing up against Chica, who threw various punches towards the avian maid, before finally managing to kick her down onto the floor.

"Pretty feisty for a fellow duck, eh?" Beakley mocked, unfazed.

At that, Chica looked infuriated, and charged at her, but Beakley anticipated this, and used her arms to launch the animatronic chicken into a nearby table, before punching her in the beak.

* * *

Webby and Dewey ran after the sound of Launchpad screaming, before they finally reached the parts and services room. Suddenly, Launchpad's screams were muffled, and the two worried ducklings charged through the door. They witnessed Foxy pushing Launchpad onto the ground, the pirate fox holding a Freddy mask in its hand.

"Oh no, you don't!" Webby leaped forward and tackled the beastly fox to the ground, before the robot grabbed her shirt by its hook hand and flung her off. It charged at her and the two locked fists with each other.

Dewey, meanwhile, ran up to Launchpad, and rubbed the side of his friend's head. "Launchpad, are you okay?"

Launchpad, however, began wildly swatting the air, yelling, "He's here! He's in the room with us! It's him!" As he did this, Golden Freddy's face continued to flash in his mind, with him hearing the words, "It's Me", repeatedly being whispered to him over and over again.

Dewey shook Launchpad, telling him to snap out of it, but at that moment, he noticed that the Golden Freddy suit had mysteriously vanished from the room.

* * *

"Explain, Beaks!" Louie insisted.

"Okay, it's no big deal, alright," Mark insisted. "It's just that there's a dude in the basement, named William Quackton, and he's been hiding there since the eighties, and he's made me promise that I'd keep the animatronics from ever finding him."

"And why would you do that?" said Louie. "Who the heck is Quackton?"

"I guess he's a bit of a criminal? Kinda been making kids disappear for years now."

"What!? Wait, then that means..." Louie puzzled, " _he's_ the one murdering everyone! The missing children's incident! And _you_!" He glared at Beaks. "You've been helping him!?"

"I wouldn't say helping him," Mark said, "all he wants me to do is leave a night guard here every night to make sure the animatronics will attack _him_ instead of Quackton. Those robots are obsessed with finding a certain adult like him."

Louie secretly seethed under his feathered skin, but a brilliant idea manifested in his head as he noticed Scrooge, Beakley, and Donald locked wings with the animatronics in the security feed. So he decided to lean his elbow down on the desk, secretly touching the button that turned the loudspeaker on. "I gotta give you credit, Beaks. Tricking some animatronics to go after a bunch of innocent security guards, when the guy they've been looking for the whole time was in the basement? And you've been hiding him from them? Their precious, precious William Quackton?"

* * *

Louie's voice carried throughout the restaurant, causing the fight between Scrooge, Beakley, and Donald and Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica to freeze as they listened. Similarly, Foxy, Webby, and Dewey heard in the parts and service room, and they took a moment to listen.

"I know, brilliant, isn't it! Those dumb animatronics still don't have a clue! Heh, good thing they don't know about what I did, they'd be _mad_!"

At this, the four animatronics looked at the ducks they were fighting with, until Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica began walking away from the dining area, and Foxy decided to run out of the parts and services room.

* * *

"Y'know, as a fellow conman, I'm both impressed and disgusted," said Louie. "But mostly disgusted. Partly because I dislike the idea of killing innocent security guards and I don't condone the idea of forcing some poor robots to suffer like this. I mean, how long has this been going on?"

"Kid, relax, they'll never know about it!" Mark insisted.

"Oh, uh, actually, they just did!" said Louie. "I pushed the loudspeaker button just to make sure that everyone in the restaurant knows what you did!"

"Say what?" Beaks suddenly said. That's when he heard thumping on the walls on the office, and the two birds spied Freddy and Foxy on the sides. "I don't suppose you guys want some more selfies with me?" Beaks said sheepishly. Foxy swung his hook into Beaks's shirt, and then dragged the man off kicking and screaming, with Freddy close behind.

* * *

"So, wait," Webby puzzled. "Beaks was in cahoots with the killer the whole time?"

They suddenly heard soft crying in the room, Dewey and Webby looked around in curiousity. Suddenly, Dewey saw a large, present-like box off to the side, and opened it up, hearing the cries from inside. In it, he spied a figure coated almost entirely in black, but with a white face, with empty eyes and mouth, and purple streams flowing down the mask.

"What have I done, what have we done..." the figure whispered to itself, its face buried in its hands.

"Hey, uh, are you okay?" Dewey asked. The figure looked at him, but turned away, covering the back of its head with its arms.

"Hey, hey!" Dewey reached his wing into the box. "It's okay! We're all friends here." The figure turned around and tentatively took the young duck's hand. Slowly, Dewey led it out of the box, and he and Webby were shocked to see that it was about six feet tall.

"H-hello?" the figure said in a little girl's voice.

"Um, hi, I'm Webby," Webby squeaked.

"And I'm Dewey," said Dewey. "So, what's your name?"

"I-I don't think I have a name anymore. They call me, the Puppet."

"C'mon, you have to remember your real name," Dewey encouraged.

"They-I-they used to call me, Charlotte, I think," said the Puppet. "They called me Charlie. But they can't recognize me anymore."

"Kids? Launchpad?" they heard Scrooge's voice. Scrooge, Beakley, and Donald entered the parts and services room, and spied the two young ducklings.

"Granny!" said Webby, jumping into her relieved grandmother's wings.

"Scrooge! Uncle Donald!" said Dewey.

Scrooge grabbed Dewey in his wings and said, "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"You mean, you're not mad?" Dewey said hopefully.

"No, no," said Donald. "Mad doesn't even _begin to cover it_!" The adult let go of the kids and glared them down.

"What did you kids think you were doing!?" Scrooge yelled. "Just know that if we live through this, you are never leaving the manor again!"

Suddenly, they saw the Puppet in the background, and they quickly got into another fighting pose. "Don't even think about it, you atrocious animatronic!" Scrooge yelled.

"Guys, guys!" said Webby, getting in between the adults and the Puppet. "It's okay! This is a good animatronic. Her name is Charlie."

"Charlie?" Beakley said, confusedly.

The Puppet tentatively walked forward and said, "I'm sorry for all the distress. I really am. My friends and I, we were afraid."

"Your friends?" said Donald.

"Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and..." she paused, "...Golden Freddy."

"Golden Freddy," Webby repeated to herself, until she suddenly spied Launchpad on the ground. She quickly ran up to him and shook him, but Launchpad flailed his limbs around, rolling on the floor.

"Get out! Get out! It's him! He's here!"

"What's wrong with him?" Scrooge asked, walking up to his chauffeur.

"I think..." said the Puppet, "he's under attack from Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy's spirit is in his mind now."

"Spirit?" said Scrooge. "You're not making sense!"

"Please! Just let me explain!" said the Puppet. "It all started with a murder!"

* * *

Huey slowly opened his eyes to look around, and noticed the dark, cement room he was in. The only source of light was the orange-glowing boiler in the corner. He attempted to stand up, but he was unable to move anything below his neck. He looked down and saw that he was trapped in a small, metal, golden suit.

"Better not move," came the voice of a soft, young girl. Huey turned his head to see the figure he'd seen before, and saw that she was a clown girl with pigtails, red cheeks, and withered metallic parts. "Your heartbeat and your sweating may cause the springlocks to come loose."

"Springlocks?" Huey said, until he remembered what he and the others had found in the parts and services room. He was in a springlocked suit, and if he made the springlocks come loose, they would impale him. He could already feel that his limbs were in an unnatural position, like they were bent way out of shape, and he could feel sharp pieces covering his back and torso.

"That's correct," he heard a dark, low, gruff voice with a British accent. "If you trigger the springlocks, two things will happen. One, they will snap right into your flesh, cutting right through to your vitals. Then, the animatronic parts with impale you through your heart, your stomach, your lungs, everything. You will die, but it will be slow."

Huey tentatively turned his head to see a shadowy figure near the boiler. He resembled a tall bunny, actually, except one of his ears was missing, and he walked towards Huey with a bizarre, stiff gait. Once he got closer, Huey could see that he looked like Bonnie, except he was colored yellow, and there were various holes in his body, and his eyes looked oddly alive.

"An excellent capture, Elizabeth," the bunny man said.

"Elizabeth?" Huey said aloud.

"That's just his name for me," said the clown girl. "I call myself Baby."

"You are my daughter," said the bunny man. "Don't sell yourself short. The robot shells we are trapped in does not matter."

"Our first murder in so many years," said Baby. "Aren't you proud of me, daddy?"

"Of course," said the bunny man, walking up behind Baby and resting his withered hands on her shoulders. "The amount of blood on the floor, the sweet screams of the children. Soon, you'll be just like your old man."

Something clicked in Huey's head once he said that. "You.. you're the murderer, aren't you!? You're- what's the name- William Quackton?"

The bunny man leaned forward and rested his face close to Huey's. "That is a name I have outgrown. Call me... Springtrap!"

* * *

Louie had run out of the office and was trying to find the rest of his family, but then he noticed the basement door. It was currently closed, but as he walked closer, he could just barely hear the cries of his brother, Huey, on the other side. Without thinking, he opened the door and ran inside. Unknown to him, a robotic bunny and robotic chicken slowly moved behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

"You see, we weren't always like this," the Puppet explained. "But our spirits are restless now."

"Since when do robots have spirits?" Scrooge said skeptically.

"No, machines don't," said the Puppet. "But children do. We are possessed. Six children have died at a Freddy Fazbear restaurant, and I was the first. I have seen everything."

"What are you blathering about?" Scrooge said.

"All I myself remember is being just a regular old duckling, named Charlotte. My own father, Henry Emily, he founded this business with an old friend of his. His name was William Quackton. I got to hang out at the original restaurant, Fredbear's Family Diner, all day. That is, until some bullies locked me outside as a prank. I begged them to let me in, but then it started to rain, and suddenly, I felt a sharp knife stab into my back. I couldn't breathe then. I only turned my head in time to see a tall, shadowy figure walking into his car and then driving away. I tried to follow him, but my strength was sapping away. I fell over next to some dumpsters, but then, the most peculiar thing happened. A robot my father designed, this one, right here, the Puppet, it came outside, looking for me. It was designed to keep track of me. But it started shorting out from the rain, and it collapsed right next to me. I felt my eyes closing, but then I awakened, looking through the eyes of this machine. My soul was now merged with this machine. But then I was locked away for a long time. I think my father had to give up the business after my death. But the new owners then tried their own restaurant. The first Freddy Fazbears's Pizzeria. But then, my own killer struck again.

"I found four other dead bodies, witnessing a familiar shadowy figure walking away from the crime scene. I could somehow... feel the restlessness of the spirits of these other children. Then I remembered what happened to me, merging with a machine. So I found four animatronics in this new restaurant: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. I opened the costumes, and put them onto the dead children. Later that night, they all awoke with the souls of those children. Each contained the soul of a former child. At that, we united under a shared goal; we'd catch and destroy our killer so we could all rest, and move on to the afterlife."

"Four other dead bodies?" Webby asked. "But you said there was a total of six kids killed here."

"Oh, it's entirely possible that there was even more," said the Puppet. "But the sixth child I witnessed was named Cassidy. Cassidy was a late addition to the party, but there was only one other suit for our newest soul. One that came from the original restaurant. Fredbear, otherwise known as Golden Freddy."

"You mean the spirit that's attacking Launchpad right now?" said Dewey, as he tried to comfort his frantic friend.

"Precisely," said the Puppet. "But Golden Freddy was an empty shell. There was no longer an endoskeleton inside, it was only a suit. The result was Cassidy acting more as a ghost than an animatronic."

Mrs. Beakley looked down at Launchpad, and couldn't help but notice what appeared to be flashing lights in his eyes. "Well, I buy the ghost part of that."

* * *

Louie carefully wandered downward into the basement down the steps, and then noticed a tall, bunny-looking man standing in the center, alongside what appeared to be a metallic girl with rosy cheeks and pigtails, both glowing by the orange light emitting from the furnace. He then gasped when he saw his older brother trapped inside a golden suit.

"Shall we finish the job, Father?" said the girl.

"No," said the bunny man. "Let him trigger his own demise. I want to see him suffer."

"Aw, man, I gotta save Huey!" whispered Louie to himself. "But how do I get past them?"

Suddenly, he heard metal creaking behind him, and turned his head in shock to see Bonnie and Chica walking down the stairs. The two robots walked past the green-clothed duck, not even acknowledging him. The bunny man suddenly turned to address the new visitors, and he began laughing maniacally.

"So you finally found me after all these years? Certainly took you long enough!" he said. "But I hope you realize that I do not fear a duck and a little bunny rabbit."

Chica suddenly got outraged, the glow from the furnace reflecting off her eyes. She and Bonnie suddenly charged forward, with Chica intercepting the bunny man, and Bonnie tackling the girl.

Taking advantage of the sudden distraction, Louie ran up next to his brother, who silently turned his head and showed a look of relief on his face.

"Huey, are you okay? Who are those two?" Louie said.

"The bunny man is the murderer, Quackton!" Huey said. "I remember everything Beaks said on the intercom just as I was waking up. And that clown is called Baby."

"Him? The murderer?" Louie said in shock. "Okay, we gotta go!"

"I can't!" said Huey. "I'm trapped in one of those springlocked suits! The springlocks are holding me in place!"

"Ugh, well, how do we get them off?"

"I'm trying to remember..." Huey thought. "Ooh! The instructions said you needed a hand crank to compress the springlocks back!"

Louie peeked over his brother's shoulder to see that a small hand crank was sitting on a nearby shelf. "Okay, I'll go get it!"

He slowly tiptoed over towards the shelf, with the battle between the robots raged on in the background. Baby suddenly revealed an electric taser in her lobster claw and zapped Bonnie with it, causing her to fall over. Springtrap, meanwhile, tossed Chica over onto the shelf, causing it to collapse. He then crept forward towards the dazed robot but Bonnie suddenly grabbed him from behind, and pulled him back. It then punched Springtrap in the face three times before tackling him to the ground. Seeing this, Louie tentatively walked towards the hand crank, and pulled it out from under the inactive Chica.

He then ran back towards his brother, quickly found the slot, inserted the crank in it, and carefully pulled back the springlocks, until Huey was able to carefully pull himself out. Then, just as Louie let go, the springlocks all suddenly simultaneously snapped shut, and the suit began rolling around on the floor, crackling like a firecracker.

"That's better!" Huey said, stretching his arms and legs.

"Not for long," said a creepy little girl's voice. The brothers looked to see that Baby was now making her way towards them, but suddenly, they felt themselves being scooped up, and then noticed that their sudden savior was Chica. The animatronic chicken looked towards its comrade, but Bonnie, on top of Springtrap, gave her a reassuring look, and Chica nodded before charging Baby, knocking her down on her plastic rear, before running up the stairs and out of the basement.

"They're getting away!" Baby cried.

"Then go get them!" said Springtrap. Baby nodded and ran up the stairs as well.

"Foolish little girl," Springtrap muttered under his breath, before managing to finally throw Bonnie off of him. "Let's finish this."

* * *

"I get why you guys are mad at me," said Beaks, "but let's be reasonable about this. Maybe we can work something out. I let you guys out during the nighttime, you can get around, stretch your legs, maybe eat some fries instead of pizza for once?"

Freddy and Foxy stood around him, having tied him up in an extension cord, looking down at him angrily. Foxy raised his hook, preparing to gut him like a fish, but a sudden noise got his attention. Kicking Beaks to the ground, he ran back out into the show room, looking for the source.

* * *

Huey and Louie were frightenedly struggling against the grip of the robotic chicken, who was carrying them through the restaurant. Suddenly, the most peculiar thing happened. Chica carried them into the parts and services room, and set them down, and when the two boys opened their eyes to see everyone else in the room with them.

"Guys! You're here!" Huey said, relieved.

"Boys!" Donald and Scrooge quickly pulled them into a hug.

As they were released, Huey and Louie noticed Launchpad rolling around on the floor, and the Puppet standing tall, only a few feet away from them. "Ack! Another robot!" cried Louie.

"It's okay!" Webby reassured. "The animatronics are actually good!"

"Please, you have to believe that we never wanted any of this," the Puppet said. "We were only searching for our own freedom. Please, let me explain it to you."

* * *

Foxy tore into the dining area, looking around for the source of the sound, until suddenly, he felt a huge zapping in his backside. He fell forward, and turned his head to see Baby standing behind him, extending her taser.

"You must be Fritz," Baby said. "Daddy's told me all about you. I will bring you back to him. Maybe then, he'll finally love me. When you suffer like he has."

Foxy immediately stood up and prepared to fight.

* * *

"So, you guys are all possessed? Thanks to that Quackton guy?" said Huey.

"Exactly," said the Puppet. "We actually thought Launchpad over there was the guy we were looking for. We never knew what our killer actually looked like. We only knew he was an adult. That's why went after all the adults in this restaurant. We actually wanted to save you four kids from the killer. We didn't realize he was hiding in the basement the whole time."

Huey and Louie turned to face Chica, who was looking at them with a calm and reserved demeanor.

"Well, I guess the duck did save our lives," said Louie.

At that, Chica suddenly picked up Louie by the hood of his hoodie, and looked at his with daggers.

"Ack! I take it back, I take it back!" Louie said, squirming.

"Chica! No! Put him down! It's okay!" said the Puppet. "Please, she is only like this to people who call her a duck!"

"Oh, is that why see attacked us in the dining room?" Huey reasoned.

Chica carried Louie over to a nearby poster of her, and pointed at the words, "Chica the _Chicken_ ".

"Okay, okay, you're a chicken, you're a chicken!" Louie said. "Now please let me live!" Chica finally calmed down and gently set him down.

Suddenly, they all heard crashing from the dining area, and Scrooge peeked out to see the clash between Baby and Foxy. "Curse me kilts! That fox friend of yours is fighting some other robot! Some kind of... clown girl!"

"Clown girl!" Huey said. "You mean Baby?" Everyone looked at him weirdly. "That clown girl was down there in the basement with us. She dragged me down there for her dad. Springtrap, or William Quackton!"

"Wait, the murderer guy?!" said Dewey.

"Exactly," said Louie. "I had to save him. Bonnie and Chica actually rescued us down there. Bonnie is still fighting Springtrap now, I think."

"And Baby, or Elizabeth, or whatever her name was, must've followed us back up here," said Huey.

"Wait, did you say, Elizabeth?" said the Puppet.

"Uh, yeah," said Huey. "I mean, that's what Springtrap called her."

"Oh, no," said the Puppet softly. "We need to get out there, now!"

Chica nodded, and ran out of the room and Dewey and Webby attempted to follow, but Scrooge suddenly got in their way.

"You cannae really be considering going out there, are you? It's much too dangerous!"

"But they could be in trouble," said Dewey.

"Those machines tried to have us killed!" Scrooge whispered towards them.

"They're scared, Uncle Scrooge!" said Dewey. "You know how long they've suffered! Trapped in robot shells for decades, unable to leave, trapped in a terrible limbo! Do you really think they deserve that?"

Everyone in the room was stunned by Dewey's words, but he kept going. "They've suffered long enough. They should have a chance at the next life. In the afterlife. They can do better. Maybe they were wrong before, but they want to fix things now! They just need the chance, I say we should give it to them!"

Scrooge stood stunned, but eventually, he gained a serious expression and nodded. "Okay, Donald, Beakley and I will go out there and try to help. I want you kids to stay with the Puppet. And in the meantime, you should try to snap Launchpad out of his spell. Okay?"

The kids all looked at each other, and nodded. The adults then followed Chica out of the room, and the kids and the Puppet then walked up to Launchpad, rapidly breathing and covering his face with his wings.

* * *

Chica walking into the fight between Foxy and Baby, and jumped onto Baby, trying to take her down. However, Baby whipped out her taser to zap the bird robot, causing her to fall on the floor.

Chica prepared to stand up, but felt something grab her ankle, and she was dragged off towards the darkness. Foxy spotted this and tried to follow, but Baby grabbed him with her lobster claw, making him fall the ground. He turned over onto his back to see Baby standing on top of him, her taser sparking.

"I can make you understand the pain that Daddy and I have felt. I can finally be the daughter that he always wanted," she said.

Suddenly, she was whacked aside by a cane to the noggin. She looked up to see Scrooge pointing his cane towards her threateningly, Donald and Beakley right behind him. "Your days are numbered, you cantankerous clown kid!"

"Do you not understand?" Baby said. "It is the animatronics on stage that must go. My Daddy says it will set us free."

"Don't worry," said Scrooge. " _We_ can set you free!" He leaped on top of Baby, and put her into a choke hold with his cane.

* * *

Chica turned around to face the man they'd been looking for for so long: William Quackton.

"Feisty little one, aren't you," he said. He suddenly raised the severed head of a certain purple animatronic bunny. "That foolish child of mine should keep your friend busy. I wonder if you will last as your little friend here."

Chica looked horrified at the site of Bonnie's decapitated head, and the look suddenly turned to rage as she leaped forward to attack.

* * *

"C'mon, Launchpad, snap out of it!" said Dewey, holding his large friend's shoulder. "It's me, Dewey!"

"Dewey?" said Launchpad. "DEWEY! We're under attack! They're everywhere!"

"Golden Freddy!" said the Puppet. "It's me! The Puppet! You've gotta let him go! He's not the guy we're looking for! Our killer's out there!"

Suddenly, everything in the room flashed black and white, almost blinding the ducklings, and they all simultaneously heard distorted whispering in their heads.

" _The day that was taken from us... endless pain... he will know... we will know the joy of creation..._ "

"Cassidy!" The puppet cried out. "It's me, Charlotte! You don't have to do this anymore! These people can finally set us free!"

" _...can never be free... he will know... I will show him the pain we have felt..._ "

"But Launchpad did no wrong to us!"

" _...not him... Quackton... he's still here... can never let him leave..._ "

"What is Cassidy talking about?" said Louie.

"Cassidy... doesn't want to be set free," said the Puppet. "Cassidy wants Quackton to remain here, and suffer here."

"Launchpad! Snap out of it!" shook Dewey. "Just focus! The ghost isn't really there! You gotta fight it!"

"Dewey! I can't-" Launchpad grabbed his face. "Get out, you stupid ghost, get out! Dewey's right! This will not be the end of Launchpad McQuack!"

Suddenly, Launchpad stood up and began charging forward, bashing his head against the walls. He remained unfazed, however, and continued ramming things in the room, declaring, "You can't get a hold of this body! I'll just crash you out!"

"Um, Launchpad?" asked Dewey.

"Not now, Dew-man! The ghost wants me, it needs to know that it'll just crash and crash and crash some more!" Launchpad crashed himself into a shelf, and suddenly, the whole room started flashing again. At that, Launchpad fell over, and the kids ran up to his side. Launchpad slowly blinked, and they could see that his eyes were finally back to normal.

"Launchpad! You did it!" said Dewey.

"That's right!" said Launchpad, standing up proudly. "You ain't gettin' a slice of me!"

Suddenly, the room flashed again, and everyone turned to see Golden Freddy slumped over in the corner. " _Foolish_..." the suit whispered. " _Other things_... _To do_..." With another flash, it disappeared.

* * *

Freddy was beginning to notice the strange fighting that was occurring outside, while Beaks was struggling to get a look. "Say, whadda ya see out there? Looks like a fun time!"

Freddy just socked him unconscious and ran out of the room to join the fight.

* * *

Launchpad, the Puppet and the kids had run out into the dining hall to see the other adults and Foxy wrestling with Baby. Donald judo flipped her over onto a table, but she stood up and began thrusting her taser at him. Beakley attempted to intervene, but Baby quickly knocked her down and she fell by the robot girl's feet. Noticing the opportunity, she pulled Baby's feet from underneath her, causing the robot girl to fall down. She attempted to sit up, and had her back to a nearby tablecloth, and she continued to thrust her taser at the adult ducks.

Huey suddenly had an idea and sneaked underneath the table to try to her components from behind. As he did this, Scrooge used his cane to beat away her taser, until it accidentally touched Baby's head, and shocked her, leaving her temporarily immobilized. Huey quickly took advantage of this, and reached into her compartment on her back, and began carefully sabotaging the wires inside. Baby began to glitch like crazy, and Foxy took the opportunity to use his hook to rip her head from her torso.

"We did it!" said Huey, suddenly emerging from beneath the table. "Eat that, clown girl!"

Baby's head on the ground fizzled on the ground, but her voice still came through, albeit with a hissing sound. "Pleeeassse, you don't unnnnderssstand. Father hasss promised me a way oouuut. He prrromisssed to fix mmmme. He prrromisssed to put me back together. He prrrromissssed that we'd be whooooole family again."

Foxy knelt down to the severed head's level, and picked it up, making a mechanical whirring as if trying to communicate. Suddenly, he fell forward, and was dragged off into the darkness, Baby's sparking head still in his grasp.

"Fritz!" the Puppet suddenly exclaimed, as she ran off after him, with the ducks right behind her. They eventually followed Foxy's cries into the kitchen, but were stunned to see the severed heads of Bonnie and Chica on the ground near the entrance.

The Puppet knelt down to hold the heads of her friends in her hands. "No, _no_ , it-it can't be."

"It is," said a familiar voice. Everyone looked up in time to see Foxy's dismembered head roll their way. The broken-down Springtrap ambled forward and said, "So, you must be Charlotte. Long time, no see."

"Y-you!" the Puppet stuttered. "What'd you do to my friends?"

"What? You guys wanted to be free, right? Now they are. From wandering the restaurant." Springtrap had a frozen face, but he appeared to be smiling.

Baby's head sparked by his feet, and everyone could hear her speak again. "So, arrre you proud of me, Faaaaatherrrr? I helped to free usssss."

"Foolish child, you did nothing!" Springtrap yelled. "I had to do all the heavy lifting! Now leave Daddy to his work!" He suddenly kicked Baby's head away, rolling it under the counter.

"Did you really just do that!?" Huey said, shocked. "She was your daughter!"

"Yes, _was_ ," said Springtrap. "Now it's time I finish what I started all those years ago."

Scrooge, Donald, and Beakley, got into fighting poses, but suddenly, Springtrap was tackled to the ground, by a furry blob. When Springtrap looked forward, he saw that it was Freddy.

"Time to start the party!" Freddy declared.


	8. Chapter 8

As Freddy and Springtrap wrestled with each other, their arms and fists locked together, Scrooge pulled the kids aside with his cane.

"We need to put an end to this somehow," he said.

"Scrooge, you deal with supernatural entities everyday," said Louie. "Do you have _any_ ideas on what to do?"

"The kids' spirits have unfinished business," said Scrooge. "But that brings us back to Quackton. If we can somehow send his own spirit off into the afterlife, the kids could be free, too."

"Wait," said Webby, "do you guys remember when we upset those spirits in that ancient tomb?"

"Webby, you need to be more specific," said Dewey. "We upset a lot of spirits in a lot of ancient tombs."

"I'm talking about that castle in London," said Webby. "Remember those lost souls bringing those suits of armor to life. I think when one of them attacked me, he mentioned something about remnant."

"You lost me," Louie said.

"Wait," said Huey, as he pulled the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook out from under his hat and opened it up to a certain page. "According to the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook, remnant is a spiritual substance that can allow deceased souls to remain in the mortal realm by latching themselves onto physical objects."

"Exactly," said Webby. "And do you remember how we defeated those knights? We had to toss them into a booby trap with flamethrowers."

"Yes," Huey paused as he continued reading from the J.W.G. "Remnant can only be destroyed by overheating."

"How are we supposed to heat this guy up enough to destroy him?" Louie pointed out.

"What about over there?" pointed the Puppet. The ducks looked over towards the pizza oven she was pointing at, which had various pipes containing flammable gases going into it.

"I see where you're going with this," said Scrooge, grinning.

Springtrap managed to heave Freddy off of him, landing him by the ducks, but the Puppet suddenly jumped in between him and her friends. "I'll take care of Quackton! You guys can do this! Set us free!" She leaped onto Springtrap and began wrestling him to the ground.

Louie quickly walked over to Freddy, who was just standing up, and whispered their plan into his ear. Freddy paused, then nodded, and he quickly sneaked over to the oven, and pried one of the pipes loose, causing the flammable gases to leak everywhere, leaving a light, hissing noise. He then quickly ushered the ducks out of the room.

The Puppet remained on Springtrap's back, as he struggled to reach her. "Haven't you tormented us all enough, William?"

"Ha! You think and your friends were something precious?" Springtrap said. "You and your father had everything. Love, respect, and an entire franchise centered around you. But what did I get? I lived in your father's shadow. All I had to show for it was a ball-point pen and a lousy daughter."

"Leave Elizabeth alone!" the Puppet yelled. "You trapped her here just like the rest of us! She was your own flesh and blood and this is how you treat her?"

"The foolish girl never listened. I _built_ the robots she was trapped inside. It was for killing, but she never listened when I told her to stay away. Now look what happened. She wasn't anything like you. Both Henry and I knew that you were the perfect daughter. But I knew that if I couldn't have the perfect life, the perfect family, neither could he.

"It's funny, though. Your father walked in on me one day. I thought he'd bust me. But the fool tried to stop me himself. I called him out on your death, on my involvement in it, and he attacked. That's when I punched a couple of holes through him, too. Too bad there were no robots around for _him_ to possess."

The Puppet froze at hearing that. "You... you..."

Springtrap took the opportunity to toss her off. "That day, I finally felt whole. But nope, then it started to rain. Water dripped through the roof, and a single raindrop set off these blasted springlocks. That's how I became this. And yet, it feels better than ever being human. Too bad your pop wouldn't know that."

The Puppet's eyes seemed to glow red with fury, as she leaped back onto the bunny man and pounded onto his head. It surprisingly seemed to be working, despite her raggedy arms, and she prepared to grab his head and rip it off. But, then sudden flashes of black and white blinded her, and she was suddenly blasted backward.

" _No_... _must make him suffer_... _like we have_..." came an all too familiar, ghostly whisper.

"Cassidy?" said the Puppet "Cassidy, we have to stop him!"

" _Can never be free_..." said the voice.

The Puppet groaned and attempted to jump Springtrap again, but was blasted back again by Golden Freddy. Springtrap cackled and began walking forward, and the Puppet slipped through his legs and made him fall over, so she ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

The ducks and Freddy emerged into the security office, and began frantically searching for something to light the fire with. Eventually, Launchpad managed to pull out a book of matches, and pulled some of the matches out to show everyone.

"That'll do," said Scrooge. "Now let's get to the front door."

But as they began to run, sudden flashes of black and white got in their way, and they suddenly spied Golden Freddy's corpse sitting outside.

" _Cannot leave_... _we will suffer_... _together_..." it said.

"Oh, no, not again!" cried Launchpad, shielding his eyes, fearing the ghost entering his mind again.

"Cassidy, please!" Webby stepped forward, trying to reason with the specter. "We want to help! We want to set you and your friends free!"

" _No_... _too late_... _can never leave_..."

Freddy suddenly rushed forward and jumped onto the golden robot, and quickly looked back at the ducks with his eyes to tell them to run, and the ducks reluctantly did so. Suddenly, another flash launched Freddy into the wall, causing him to spark and glitch.

"No!" Webby cried looking back at him, but Dewey grabbed her arms and pulled her away.

* * *

The group made it into the dining area, with the hole through the metal walls that Scrooge, Beakley, and Donald had made earlier in sight. They could smell the gases leaking into the area, meaning that one small spark could destroy the place. As they rushed forward, the Puppet appeared in the dining room as well, with Springtrap right behind her.

Then, Golden Freddy made another flash, blowing everyone back, and causing the Puppet to crash into a nearby table. Springtrap could hear the voice of Golden Freddy echoing in his head. " _I will never let you rest_... _will never let you go_..."

"Oh, dear," said Springtrap sarcastically. "I hope I survive." He began walking towards the dazed ducks, pulling out a switchblade, prepared for more dirty work.

Fortunately, Dewey saw him coming and grabbed his arm as the bunny man prepared to bring the knife down. Struggling to fight back, he looked at his family and yelled, "Get to the door!"

His family looked concerned, but nodded and ran for the exit. However, the flashes began again, but this time, Huey had learned the pattern. He yelled for his family to drop to the ground and hang on, and it worked. The blast failed to push them back again, so they finally made it out the door.

Dewey was struggling against the giant, golden bunny who mocked him, "You think you can beat me? I eat children like you for breakfast!"

Dewey suddenly spied Baby's taser on the ground, and grabbed it to zap Springtrap in his armpit. The killer fell over stunned, and Dewey quickly ran for the exit. Springtrap recovered, and ran after him, but suddenly, another burst launched Dewey forwards, towards the exit this time.

Dewey landed on the pavement outside, and heard Golden Freddy's voice in his head, " _Should not suffer_... _like we have_..."

"Now!" Huey called out, and Beakley quickly lit a match and tossed in into the restaurant. Springtrap attempted to jump through the hole to safety, but the Puppet suddenly jumped back onto him, and tackled him to the ground.

"We don't belong here, demon," she hissed.

As soon as the match hit the ground, the whole place lit up. A huge explosion spread flames throughout the restaurant, blowing the ducks back and causing the roof to blow off.

As the ducks slowly stood back up, an smaller explosion inside the building sent Springtrap's severed head onto the pavement, sparking until it finally succumbed to its flames.

"We did it!" said Louie, pumping his fists (wings?) into the air. Suddenly, a blue glow emitted from the remains of the building, and they could make out a few figures. They looked like children, in fact.

The figures suddenly appeared in front of them, one resembling a young girl duck with brown hair and eyes.

Webby was the first to step forward. "Charlie?" she said.

The figure nodded, and spoke again. "Thank you, for setting us free."

The other figures gained forms, and they saw more children. "I'd like you guys to officially meet Gabriel, Jeremy, Susie, and Fritz."

The other children waved hello, each glowing a specific color, Gabriel glowing Brown, Jeremy purple, Susie yellow, and Fritz red. Louie noticed that Susie happened to be a chicken and then understood why she got so upset at being called a duck.

"We are all grateful for your aid," said Charlie. "And Jeremy's grateful to be out of a girl robot." Jeremy almost pouted at that.

"But what happened to Cassidy?" said Dewey.

They all suddenly spied a being trembling under some rubble. They walked over to see the Golden Freddy suit twitching, its eyes blinking white.

"Cassidy?" said Charlie, reaching her hand forward, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I... feel... warm..." Cassidy's voice whispered. Slowly, the suit stopped trembling as the fire from the wooden planks it was buried under consumed it, and the white lights vanished from its eyes. A glowing blue light poured out from the body, and seemed to be scattered by the wind, before disappearing.

Charlie felt the tears streaking down her face, until she spied Baby's severed head on the ground. She floated over to it, and heard Elizabeth's voice.

"Charlie... isssss that yyyyou?" Elizabeth's voice rattled.

"It's me, Elizabeth," said Charlie. "It'll be okay. You can be free now. Free from your father's grip."

"Frrrrreeeee?" Elizabeth stuttered. Suddenly, her head finally fizzled out from the flames, and her spirit blew out of her body, until it vanished.

Charlie looked down at the ground in despair, but felt Gabriel put a hand (wing?) on her shoulder and give her a reassuring look.

"It's okay, everyone," said Scrooge. "Quackton can't hurt you anymore. You're finally free!"

Suddenly, a faint white light was emitted from the night sky. To the spirits, the light was calling their names, beckoning them home.

Charlie looked at the ducks one last time, and smiled and nodded her final thank-you, before she and the other spirits ascended away.

After a long silence, Louie said to Scrooge, "So, since us sneaking out did help free some lost souls, does this mean we don't get grounded?"

"No, you're still grounded," said Scrooge. "But, only for a week, okay?"

"Hey, fellas!" cried another voice. They all turned their heads to see a singed Mark Beaks emerging from the ruins. "Did you forget that I was in there!?"

"Oh, right," said Louie. "Forgot about you. Eh, you'll live."

"Well, then, I guess I'm just gonna have to sue you for destroying my place of business," Beaks mocked. "Then we'll see who's laughing."

"Eh, probably not," said Louie, pulling out a video tape. "I actually grabbed this security feed when we went to the office to get the matches. It too heard your little confession. I think we'll just see what the cops think about it."

"Say what now?" said Beaks, the color draining from his face as Scrooge suddenly pulled out a phone.

* * *

"So in a stunning turn of events, we have learned that recent Fazbear Entertainment franchisee, Mark Beaks, has somehow been involved with the deaths of his workers and patrons at his now destroyed Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria restaurant," said Roxanne Featherly on the evening news. "Turned in by Scrooge McDuck, he has now been arrested for further questioning."

"It's so refreshing to see that guy lose for once," said Huey, as he and the other residents of McDuck Manor sat in front of the TV.

"Let's be real," said Webby. "As rich as he is, he'll probably bribe his way out of there in a day."

"Of course, the explosion of his restaurant still caused thousands of dollars in property damage," Roxanne continued, "but fortunately, Scrooge McDuck has generously offered to pay off the damages himself."

"That was... awfully generous of you," said Beakley.

"It wasn't me," Scrooge said, a crooked smile frozen on his face. "Louie stole my checkbook and submitted the checks for me."

Everyone looked at Louie. "What? Scrooge pays off property damage all the time. What's a few extra thousand?"

"It's fine," said Scrooge, the vein in his forehead betraying his calm stance. "The children are free. That's all that matters."

"Yeah," said Webby quietly. "They're in a better place now."

* * *

Overlooking the bright white clouds, Charlie sat next to a mysterious man.

"I knew you'd make it back home, Charlie," said the man. "I thought I might never see you again."

"It's good to be home, Daddy," said Charlie looking up to him with beaming eyes.


End file.
